Your Not What I Expected
by nayla1988
Summary: Taylor and Troy secretly like each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Taylor POV

Hi my name is Taylor McKessie, better known as Gabriella's best friend or Chad's girlfriend. Oh Chad is best friends with Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend. Troy is the basketball superstar at our school. Anyway we are all friends; you know double dates and sleepovers. But I have a secret. I am in love with Troy Bolton. Now don't get me wrong Chad is wonderful but there is nothing there anymore. We kind of got together because of Troy and Gabby. We tried to break them up, but realized we wrong. Anyways here comes Gabby and Troy

"Hey Tay," that was Gabby.

"Hey Troyella."

"What?" Troy and Gabriella say together. They both give me a confused look.

"Nothing, just something I came up with, anyways where's Chad?"

"I'm right here babe."

And like clockwork I pretend to enjoy kissing him while thinking of Troy. Now I know you're wondering how I fell in love with Troy. How could I not. He is smart, talented, gorgeous, and has those amazing blues eyes. Don't get me wrong Chad as great qualities too, like his hair, basketball, and well his hair. Wow maybe Chad isn't all that great.

"Taylor, earth to Taylor." Chad says with a weird look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry kind of zoned out, my bad."

"Baby you've been doing that a lot lately." Wow Chad pays attention to something other than basketball.

"Yeah Tay and as your bff I know you would tell me if something was wrong."

Well how could I tell my best friend that I am in love with her boyfriend, the love of her life? Yes that will go well. Anyways have you guys noticed Troy hasn't said a word, well I have. I look at him and he gives me that smile that makes me weak in the knees. Why do I have to feel this way? What am I going to do?

The bell rings. Thank God. I don't know how I am going to handle this situation. Crap. Troy and I have the next class together.

"Hey Tay wait up, in a hurry much."

I see Troy running towards me and I swear he is running in slow motion with his hair blowing in the wind. Someone please help me stop fantasying.

"Sorry just a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it." Troy says staring at me with those blue eyes that keep me up at night.

"Not really."

Troy POV

Yeah Taylor has been acting weird lately. Thank God because nobody has noticed me being quieter than usual. Want to know why I've been quiet, because I Troy Andrew Bolton am in love with Taylor Anne McKessie. I know I am dating Gabby, but Tay Tay is my true love. How could I not love her she is smart, kind, beautiful, and has body for days. I know, but I'm a guy, I can't help but notice, I love curves. But I digress. I know she is dating my boy Chad but he doesn't know how to appreciate a real woman. Taylor needs a man, not a boy and we all know Chad doesn't take anything seriously.

"Troy?" Taylor is staring at me with those brown eyes that haunt my dreams.

"What!?"

"Class is about to start. Are you okay?" Taylor says concerned

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Ok."

Author POV

Mrs. Andrews the English teacher surprised the class with a pair assignment. Obviously two of her students really wanted to get paired together, so they could have an excuse to be near each other. As usual Mrs. Andrews picked the pairs. And as luck would have it Troy and Taylor were paired together. Little did they know that this project would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taylor POV

Troy Bolton is sitting in my room on my bed. I think I might just pass out. No but seriously he's in my room. Why is Troy Bolton in my room, because my amazing teacher paired us together for a get to know each other project. Ironic right you would think I know a lot about Mr. Bolton, but I don't you'll see what I mean

"So let me get this straight we have to ask each other these questions and then take each other to a favorite place of ours and write a paper about what we learned about each other." Troy says.

"Yes."

"Why?" He really didn't ask me that question, did he, but God his lips our kissable.

"Because we have to." Maybe Troy isn't as smart as I thought.

"Sounds fun." He smiles at me. He has such a beautiful smile. He could light a room up with that smile.

"Really ?"

"Yeah I always wanted to know more about you Taylor. I mean you are my girlfriend's best friend and my best friend's girlfriend."

"True."

"It's weird we don't know much about each other except for the basics, Troy says while staring at me. I swear he can see through me.

"Which are?"

"Your smart, captain of the decathlon team, and love science." Wow am I that boring?

"And you are the basketball captain, Mr. popular and you can sing." I look at Troy and he has this sad look on his face. Did I say something wrong?

"Right the basics, but this assignment will show me a different side of Taylor McKessie." There goes that smile again. Does he know that I can't take it when he smiles at me? Doesn't he know he's driving me crazy?

"And I will learn more about Troy Bolton so I guess it won't be too bad. It would have sucked if I had gotten Sharpay as my partner. You should have seen her face she was giving me a dirty look when she found out I was your partner."

"I know, I am glad that didn't happen," Troy starts to laugh.

"So Troy what is question first?"

"Ok what is your favorite memory and why," Troy asks as he stops laughing.

"Wow that is an interesting question. I guess my favorite memory is when we went to Universal Studios when I was 10. I had the best time of my life."

"Why is it your favorite?" He actually seems interested.

"Because that was the last family vacation before my grandmother died. She was everything to me. I was really close to her. She was the one person that completely understood me. I could tell her anything. She loved science and made fall in love with science. She was a science teacher."

"Wow Tay I sorry you lost your grandmother." He is so caring.

"Its ok I've learned to deal with it. And now you know why I love science. I think I answered more than one question."

"Yeah you did, so I guess it's my turn," Troy says.

"Yes it is. What is your favorite memory and why?"

"Easy it was the day I met Chad and he became my best friend we were five and he was playing basketball and I asked if I could play and obviously he said yes and after we played he told me I was his best friend." He seems really fond of that memory.

"You guys became best friends like that?"

"Things were simpler then weren't they?" I notice Troy gets this funny look on his face, and why do I feel he isn't telling me the truth. I really need to stop over thinking everything.

"Yeah they were."

Troy POV

I can't believe I lied to Taylor about my favorite memory, because my favorite memory involves her. It was the first day of high school and I was at my locker when the most beautiful girl walked right past me. But of course before I could talk to her Chad interrupts and asks me why I was looking at Taylor. I couldn't believe it was her. But I played it off. I still remember what she was wearing and how her hips moved hypnotically. Wow I have it bad.

"Troy are you ok?" Taylor looks so beautiful right now. I wish I could tell her how I feel.

"Sorry just remembering"

"Ok if you say so," Taylor says concerned

"It's getting late I should probably go."

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow at school." Why do I feel like she doesn't want me to leave? It's something in her voice, or maybe I just want her to want. I don't know but I should go before she thinks I'm crazy.

"Yeah. Bye Taylor."

"Bye Troy."


	3. Chapter 3

Troy's POV

Now I know I have lost my mind. It's been a week since Taylor and I have been working on our project. Well yesterday I did something I have wanted to do since we've been spending time together. I kissed Taylor and it wasn't a peck it was one of those kisses you give to someone you really like. I won't say the other four letters L word. I already feel guilty as it is. I guess I should tell why I kissed Taylor.

Flashback

"Troy are you okay?" I swear Taylor has the voice of an angel

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about Gabby."

I really was. I was thinking about how awful it's been to kiss her knowing I'm thinking about Taylor's soft, luscious lips. I was thinking about how holding Gabby in my arms didn't feel right. I just was thinking that I just don't think about Gabby anymore. I only think about Taylor.

"Troy we have to finish our project."

"I know Taylor but I can't seem to focus right now."

My mind was going crazy. Everything about Taylor was driving me wild. Gabby never made me feel like this. I need to know what it feels like to kiss Taylor, so I do the next most logical thing.

"Troy what are you doing"

I know she thought I was losing my mind, but just kept walking towards her. I grabbed and wrapped my arms around her waist. God she smells good and she feels so right in my arms. I looked into her eyes to see if she wanted this as much as I did and her gorgeous brown eyes gave her true feelings away. The next thing I know is that Tay and I are lying on her bed making out. She feels so good.

"Troy we need to stop."

"Taylor baby I couldn't help myself"

"Troy I can't believe you kissed me, why did you do that. What about Gabby. I thought you loved her. I'm dating your best friend. What is wrong with you?" I hate seeing Taylor upset.

"Taylor I like you, more than I thought I ever would. I can't help the way I feel. This project was an opportunity for us to get to know each other better and the more I know about you the more I can't stop thinking about being with you."

As I was saying this to Taylor I could see all her emotions in her eyes. I was scared of what she was thinking.

"Troy you need to leave, now."

"Taylor please talk to me."

"Troy get out of my house now. I can't do this with you. I won't do this with you. Get out of my house now!"

I had never seen Taylor this angry, but the worst part of this was that I had made Taylor cry. So I left.

End of Flashback

Now I am sitting next to Gabby during lunch, not really listening to what she is saying. I swear she never shuts up.

"And then he was like huh and I was like whatever," what the hell is she talking about.

"Troy are you listening to me." Gabby says to me.

"Sorry I wasn't listening I have a lot on my mind."

I have been saying that a lot lately.

"Troy you've been saying that a lot lately. I'm a little worried. We're all friends here. Tay, Gabby, and I care about you. You can tell us anything." Chad couldn't be more wrong.

I can see it now, "Chad I kissed your girl and by the way I like her a lot, I'm probably in love with her." That will go over well.

"Look I'm fine, leave it alone." I get up and walk out of the cafeteria.

Taylor's POV

I watch Troy walk out of the lunch room and my first instinct is to go after him, but that's Gabby's job. I mean she is his girlfriend, right? I have another confession; I wish I could kiss Troy for the rest of my life. That kiss had to be the most intoxicating kiss I have ever experienced. I felt it through my whole body, but logical Taylor came out and ruined the moment. I yelled at Troy and I have never felt so bad about anything in my life. I know hurting Gabby and Chad would be bad, but hurting Troy hit me like a ton of bricks. Kissing Troy was the best and worst moment of my life.

"Taylor you've been spending a lot of time with Troy. Do you know what is wrong with him?"

Gabby really does care about Troy. Why would he want me over her? And how am I going to be able to lie to Gabby and especially Chad right in their faces. Troy why did you put me in this situation? Why?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - Don't own HSM Disney does **

Taylor's POV

"You know what Taylor I will just talk to him myself; I mean I am his girlfriend. Why would you know before me if something was wrong with him?"

I am so glad I dodge that bullet, but Gabriella is so clueless.

"You're right why would he tell me over his girlfriend and best friend."

_Bell rings_

"I guess I will have to wait until school is out." I hope Troy gets it together before Gabby talks to him. God I hope so.

Troy's POV

I swear I've been standing outside of Gabby's house for awhile. I can't seem to knock on her door, but I have to.

"Troy aren't you going to come in?" I didn't even realize Gabby had opened the door.

"Yeah sure."

"So are we going to talk, or are you just going to sit there Troy."

"Gabriella I don't know how to tell you what's going on with me."

"Well I definitely know something's wrong now. You only call me Gabriella when something is really bothering you. Troy please tell me what's wrong."

" I "

"You what Troy, you know you can tell me anything."

" I think we should break up."

" That is not funny Troy, now tell me the truth."

" Gabriella we need to break up"

I didn't know silence could be so deafening. She is just staring at me like have grown two heads or something. I expected her to scream, cry, even hit me, but what I didn't expect was her to be so calm.

" Troy is there someone else?"

Yeah your best friend Taylor, I'm in love with her. Right like I was going to say that.

" Look I'm not going to lie to you. There is, but I don't think it's going to happen."

" So you're dumping me for a girl that doesn't want you."

What could I say. I knew how stupid I sounded.

"Wow Troy, you are an ass. Get the hell out of my house and stay the hell away from me."

_Few hours later_

Taylor's POV

Well Troy did it. He broke up with Gabby. She came over about an hour ago crying her eyes out and I just knew. Now she is sleeping on my bed. She cried herself to sleep and my guilty conscience is on overdrive.

_Ring ring _

I wonder who's calling me. Oh my God, it's Troy. Why is he calling me?

" What do you want?" I said whispering I didn't want Gabby to wake up and hear me.

" I needed to hear your voice."

" I can't talk to you, your ex-girlfriend is sleeping on my bed after crying over you."

" Look Taylor I can't help the way I feel about you."

I walk into my bathroom so Gabby can't hear me.

" Troy I don't want to talk about this. You broke up with Gabby because of your feelings for me. It doesn't help that I was already feeling guilty about us kissing and now this. Why Troy?"

" Taylor kissing you changed me, but I want to talk to you in person about this, but I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow.

"Whatever Troy I have to go."

I shut my phone off and opened the bathroom door and to my surprise Gabriella is standing there with tears running down her face. The next thing I feel is her hand connecting with my face.

Troy's POV

I open the door to my bedroom to go downstairs and Chad is standing there with his hand formed into a fist. The next thing I feel is his fist connecting with my jaw.

Troy and Tay

What am I going to do now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Don't own HSM, belongs to Disney**

Taylor's POV

I never thought this was the way Gabriella would find about Troy and I kissing. You should see her face now, tears running down her eyes, mascara everywhere, and her eyes bloodshot, and I am part of the reason why she looks like this. I can see the anger about to explode out of her. I officially hate myself.

"How long have you been kissing my boyfriend Taylor, how long?"

"Gabby it was one time and I stopped it, I swear, and afterwards I told Troy to leave. I felt so guilty."

"Really, because if you felt guilty you would have told me and not let me look like a fool. You knew Troy was going to break up with me. You knew Troy didn't love me anymore. You knew Troy had feelings for you and you didn't' think to tell me, your best friend, that her boyfriend didn't want her anymore. If you were truly my friend you would have told me, and if you didn't have feelings for Troy you would have never hesitated to tell me he put the moves on you. But you can't tell you don't like him can you?"

That was the million dollar question right there. I knew she would ask me, so why am I surprised. I know why because I like Troy more than I care to admit and I hate myself for it.

"Gabby I know I was wrong, but your friendship means so much to me."

"Answer the question Taylor."

"I can't because I don't completely understand my feelings for Troy. Yes I admit I care for Troy, but I never considered being with him. I love Chad," Wow that did not sound right at all. I mean I do love Chad, but I know deep in my heart I'm not in love with him, but Gabby doesn't need to know that.

"You still want to be with Chad and not Troy"

"Gabby you're my best friend. I will pick you over any guy and trust Troy is not that guy."

Lies all lies, but I can't keep them from spilling out my mouth.

" I'm still mad at you for not telling me, but I understand that you didn't want to hurt me, but Troy is going to pay for breaking my heart and we are telling Chad what he did. I get it now."

"You get what Gabby?"

"I get why you were so uncomfortable around Troy lately. He was making passes at you wasn't he. I can't believe him. I am going to make sure that Chad beat the crap out of him. Troy Bolton is going to lose everything."

It's true never mess with a woman scorned, and I am officially the worst person on the planet. I lied my way through that whole argument and blamed everything on Troy. He is going to hate me, but he can't hate me as much as I hate myself. I don't even want to know what Chad is going to do but I have to make sure that he doesn't hurt Troy. I'm so screwed.

Troy's POV

Damn I didn't see that coming. Chad can throw a mean left hook.

"Damn Chad, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What is wrong with you? You kiss my girl and you have the nerve to question why I punched. You should be trying to give me reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you.

"Because we're boys. We've been friends since we were in diapers."

"If that's true why did you kiss Taylor?"

I didn't want to answer that question, but I had to and Chad knew when I was lying. All hell was about to break loose.

"Because I Love Her."

Damn I'm going to have two black eyes tomorrow, but Taylor is worth it. Chad and I start fighting. We both are going to be hurting tomorrow.

"What is going on in here?" My dad grabs Chad to keep him from punching me.

"Your son is trying to still my girlfriend from me. I thought we were friends, I thought we were boys and you go and pull this crap. You know what you can go to hell. You are dead to me. We not boys anymore, we are not brothers and you better stay away from Taylor. If I even see you look at her your dead."

And just like that my friendship with Chad was finished. I need Taylor, but I know she's with Gabriella. Damn I just realized I'm all alone. So this is what it feels like. I officially hate myself. Gabby and Chad hate me and Taylor is going to kill me. I'm so screwed.

_The next day_

Troy POV

I walked into the school building and all eyes are on me. Then I see Chad and Gabby look at me. Lastly I see Taylor look at me and I swear she mouthed she was sorry, because the next thing I know is Gabriella slapping me. Wow this is going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Don't own HSM, Disney does**

**I hope I don't disappoint. I want to think everyone for reading and reviewing my story. It keeps me motivated to write this story and get the chapters out quickly.**

Taylor's POV

So I guess you're wondering why I'm sitting in the nurse's office with Troy, who by the way is nursing a bloody nose and a busted lip, and how it is my entire fault. We will have to go back to before Troy walked into school that day.

_Earlier that day_

"Gabby I don't want Troy and Chad to fight about this."

"Taylor Chad deserves to know what his so called best friend has been trying to do with his girlfriend."

"Gabby it's only going to cause trouble we don't need. There best friends and I don't want to be responsible for that break up."

"It's not your fault, its Troy's and he needs to pay for hurting me, you, and now Chad. He is no friend of ours. Especially when Chad finds out."

"When I find out what?" He always does that just shows up out of nowhere.

"That Troy isn't who he claims to be," Gabby says with an evil smirk.

I swear she is losing her mind. It's is scary. I looked at Chad and I knew he knew what happened between Troy and I, but what concerned me even more was how calm he was.

"Chad you already know about the kiss don't you?"

"Yeah I do. You're probably wondering why I'm not angry. Well let's just say Troy got what he deserved yesterday by the way of my fist." Both he and Gabriella thought that was funny.

"So I guess you know too Gabby about your, I assume ex-boyfriend, "Chad asked Gabby.

"Yeah and I can't wait to see him today I have some words for him."

"And I need to finish what I started."

At that very moment Troy walked into the building. Oh I forgot to tell you Gabby and Chad made sure everyone knew what had happened. So you can understand why everyone was looking at Troy. It didn't help that he had a black eye. Chad was grinning from that accomplishment. I looked at Troy who was staring at me and mouthed I'm sorry because I knew his day was going to be hell. Next thing I see is Gabby walking up to Troy and slapping him. Why did she do that? I can't imagine what Troy is thinking.

Troy's POV

"I deserved that."

"I know why you broke up with me, you want to know something she doesn't want you. She told me that she loves Chad and doesn't want anything to do with you. Taylor doesn't want you. How's that for being pathetic."

I could hear the venom in her voice, but I didn't care. I needed to talk to Taylor, but Chad was hovering over her being possessive. He had his hands around her waist and I wanted to punch him.

"Troy are you listening to me, she doesn't want you so you better stop staring at her before Chad hurts you again."

"Gabriella you are wasting my time. Get out my way."

"I warned you Troy. You are such a fool."

I walked towards Taylor and Chad. Everyone was staring at me but I didn't care, I only had eyes for Taylor.

Taylor's POV

Why is Troy walking towards me? He really wants to die today. As he gets closer Chad's grip around my waist get tighter. I can feel Troy starring at me.

"Taylor can we talk?"

"You need to back the hell away from my girl Bolton."

"I need to talk to you Taylor, its important baby."

He had to say baby. The next thing I see is Chad punching Troy in the face and Troy falling to the ground.

"Chad stop hitting him, Chad please stop."

Chad does and looks at me. I don't know why the next words come out of my mouth but they do and not only do I shock everyone watching, but I shock myself as well.

"Chad we need to break up because Troy isn't the only one at fault here. I like Troy. I have for awhile."

Chad looks at me and then back at Troy. I was so afraid he was going to hit him again so I stood in front of Troy. I could see Chad's heart breaking. He turned away from me and punched a locker and walked off.

"You lied to me and Chad, you are worst than Troy." She raised her hand to slap me, but I grabbed it before she had a chance.

"I let you do it once but that's it. I know you're hurting but hitting me and Troy isn't going to change our feelings for each other. I know you hate me, and may never forgive me, but Troy and I are not you and Chad's punching bags to relieve your feelings with."

Gabriella looked at me and then ran down the hall, I assumed she was going to look for Chad, but I didn't' t care. I was more concerned with getting Troy to the nurse's office.

_End of Flashback_

Troy's POV

She won't talk to me. Since we left the nurse's office she has been avoiding me, but I need to talk to her. I need to know where we stand. I guess you're wondering how the rest of the school day went, let's not talk about that. So I decided to go to Taylor's house hoping she will talk to me.

_Knock knock _

The door opens and Tay is standing there. She is so beautiful.

"Tay we need to talk."

"I know. We have a lot to discuss and not all of it you're going to like."


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor

"Troy this thing between us needs to be put to rest today. I can't take this awkwardness between us. I want to figure all of this out, but I won't go out with you until we talk to Gabby and Chad rationally about what happened between us. I will not hurt him further with us pretending things are ok. I can't and won't do that."

I looked at Troy to see his reaction. He sat there quietly just staring into space. I was worried he wouldn't understand where I was coming from.

"Tay you know how I feel about you. I want us to be together. This thing between is real and it isn't going away. I know you're the one for me. I can feel it through my body, but especially in my heart. I don't want to be without you. If I have to wait an eternity to be with you I will. If you need closure with Gabby and Chad I will understand, but I don't want anything to do with either of them. As far as I'm concerned their dead to me."

I knew he would be stubborn and I knew once Troy made up his mind it was hard to convince him to change it.

"Troy just gives me time to talk to them and then we can figure this out between us, but I need time."

"Tay I will give you all the time you need. I guess I better go. I don't want to be in your way."

I really didn't want him to leave, but if he stayed I don't know what I would do with myself. I hating seeing him upset. I knew I had to do something to reassure him I meant everything I said. So I did something we both needed. I kissed him. It was the most passionate experience I have ever had. He held me close and I swore he would never let me go.

"Troy I want you to know I do care about you and I promise to make this right between us."

"I believe you Tay."

And just like that he left.

_A month later_

I have been trying to get Chad and Gabby to talk to me, but that isn't working out to well. I just think about giving up but I know I have to fix this.

"Gabby please talk to me. I want to fix our friendship."

I could see Gabby fighting with herself. I knew from that moment she wanted to fix our friendship too. What I didn't expect was what came out of her mouth.

"Tay I slept with Chad while you guys were together."

I know you probably think I should slap her or scream at her, or even get angry, but I couldn't. I just laughed.

"Taylor how is this funny. Why are you laughing?"

"You want to know why I'm laughing. I'm laughing because I felt sorry for hurting you, but now I feel sorry for you. Gabriella you are fake. You know that."

I began to get angry.

"I'm not upset you slept with Chad, I'm upset that Troy has been feeling like crap for hurting his best friend and ex- girlfriend. He has been carrying this burden for over a month and you were screwing his best friend and his best friend was sleeping with his girl. I can't believe you and Chad would do this to him.

"Why aren't you upset Tay"

"Do you want me to be upset?"

"No Tay, I want to be your friend again. I miss you."

"Look I miss you too, but all of us need to talk and put everything on the table, and if I know Troy he is going to be pissed at Chad for hurting me, not you."

"I know he cares about you, Chad cares about me the same way. I care about Chad the same way you care about Troy. Like you, I never expected this."

Wow how did this happen?

"Gabby bring Chad to my house at 5:00. This ends today."

"I will get him there I promise."

_5:00 Tay's House_

"Tay why are you so quiet."

"No reason just thinking"

Doorbell rings

"I'll go get that you wait here." That wasn't obvious.

I open the door.

"Hey Tay were here."

You can tell Gabby is nervous. I look at Chad and he gives me a little smile. He was nervous as well.

"Hey Chad you guys come in."

Chad and Troy

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Well this is going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – Don't own, Disney does**

Taylor's POV

"Why don't the both of you shut up."

"Taylor I don't want to talk to them, I told you that already, Troy complained.

"I know what you said and I know you better than that so just be quiet. No one is talking but me and Gabriella. You and Chad are going to listen. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Troy and Chad gave me a look and then said yes. They knew not to test me. The McKessie anger is nothing to mess with.

"Troy there are some things you need to know about Chad and Gabby and I'm going to let Gabby tell you, and you will listen and not get upset or you'll have me to deal with. Gabby go ahead the floor is yours."

" First I want to say that I miss hanging out with you and Taylor. You guys are my best friends and I need you guys in my life. Troy I should have handled the break up better than I did. I was just wanted everything to go back to the way it use to be, but mostly I was upset that Chad and Taylor would still be together after we broke up." Gabriella had tears in her eyes at this moment and Chad looked like he was about to bolt out the door. I just felt sorry for the both of them because I knew Troy wasn't going to take the news well.

"Troy, Chad and I like each other. I've liked him for awhile now."

"Gabby just tell him, nothing is going to happen. I promise." I had to reassure her because I knew she would try not to tell him.

"Chad and I slept together while we were with you guys." I swear Gabby was going to faint, but Chad held her in his arms while she cried. He had his eyes glued on Troy.

I looked at Troy and could see his eyes turning dark bleu. I knew he was livid. So I kissed him. I knew this would ease his anger. I didn't need any bloodshed in my parents' living room.

"Troy I know this is a lot to handle, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm okay with this. Of course I was mad at first, but I decided not to dwell on it and I don't want you to either."

"Chad we need to talk alone without the girls." I had never seen Troy so calm before. It was scary.

"I agree we need to talk man to man. I respect you enough to do that." Am I hearing things right no one is angry. Maybe this will be okay. Maybe?

"You guys can go in the kitchen, just incase we have to come in there."

Troy's POV

"So you slept with Gabby while dating Taylor."

"I did, and I will always be sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Right because you gave a shit about Tay's feelings. How could you hurt such a remarkable woman like her? You never did deserve her. I always knew that. I never understood why she was with you."

"Look Troy I can't take back what I did but Taylor forgave us, so it shouldn't matter anymore."

"It does matter, because she never deserved this. As far as our friendship goes I will be civil for Taylor's sake, but as far as I'm concerned you are not a friend of mind. Stay the hell out of my way when necessary."

"Whatever man, I don't care, but if you hurt Taylor you will have to deal with me. I will always care about her."

I knew he was serious. So I didn't push it.

"And if you hurt Gabby you'll have to deal with me as well. Oh and Chad this is for the black eye you gave me."

I punched Chad in the eye and walked out of the kitchen.

"Gabby I think it's time that we leave now," Chad said this while holding his eye.

"Well bye Tay I will come over tomorrow." It's amazing how those two are still friends.

"Bye Gabs, bye Chad. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

If Taylor wasn't hear this whole thing would have gotten ugly. Thank God for her.

"Troy you are in so much trouble for that little stunt you just pulled I can't believe you hit him. I am so mad at you right now I could…" I love kissing Taylor her lips are so soft and she always taste like strawberries, which has become my new favorite fruit.

"Tay will you go out with me?"

"Have you lost your mind you expect me to go out with you after what you did?"

This is going to be harder than I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – don't own, Disney Does**

Troy' POV

"Troy will you stop following me. You are driving me crazy."

"I'll stop following when you agree to go out with me."

"I told you I'll go out with you when you fix your friendship with Chad."

"That isn't going to happen. No friend of mine will sleep with my girlfriend and hurt you."

"Troy we are not completely innocent in all of this. We may not have slept together be we easily could have. I don't want to be the reason you two never speak again. Do you know how heavy that weighs on my heart?"

"Baby I know you feel guilty, but it isn't your fault it's his. He was in the wrong. I know you forgive him but we go back it cuts deeper than him sleeping with Gabby. I can't trust him."

"Talk to him or no date. Period."

"Taylor don't be like that."

"Bye Troy." That woman is going to drive me crazy. I guess I have to talk to Chad.

Later that day

" Yo Chad we need to talk."

"You're not going to hit me again are you?"

"Only if I want Taylor to never speak to me again."

"Alright I'm listening. What's up?"

"I want us to be friends again for the girls' sake."

"Just for them?"

"I guess for us too. We've been friends for too long to let this get in the way. I was mostly mad that you had hurt Taylor, but if she forgives you, I guess I can too. Plus Taylor thinks I'm stalking her and feels I need someone to hang out with. So I guess I should at least hang out with someone I know.

"Ha ha very funny, but I do miss our friendship. Gabriella can sometimes talk too much, but don't tell her I said that."

"I won't. You really care about her."

"Man I think I'm in love with her. I know you're in love with Taylor."

"I am, she just is amazing, but I need you to tell her things are good with us so she'll go out with me."

"Anything for my best friend. Next time I see her I will tell her."

"Thanks Chad."

Tay's House Taylor's POV

"So what did you need to talk about Chad?"

"I wanted to let you know that things between Troy and I are good. So now you can be his girlfriend."

"That's good I'm glad things are okay now."

"Tay I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant to."

"I'll admit I was angry at first but we both made mistakes, so lets just leave it in the past, all is forgiven."

"Good, I should go, because Troy will be here any second."

"Let me walk you to the door."

I open the door and standing there is Troy.

"Hey come in and bye Chad see you later."

"Bye Tay Bye Troy"

Troy's POV

"So Chad told me things are good between you two. I'm so glad."

"Me too, but you know that's not why I'm here. I did what you asked me. So are we going out?"

"Troy why don't you ask me properly"

She loves to play games with me.

"Taylor will you make me the happiest man on earth and allow me to wine and dine you."

"Yes Troy I will go out with you."

I couldn't contain my excitement. I picked her up and spun her around.

"Troy put me down."

"I'm sorry baby, but I am so happy. So tomorrow night 7:00, wear something sexy."

"You are so crazy sometimes, but I will wear something sexy."

Then she pushed me out the door.

Tomorrow is going to be the best night of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Troy's POV

I'm standing outside of Taylor's house and I'm freaking out. I want this night to as planned. It has to be perfect. It just has to be.

"Troy why don't you come in Taylor will be ready in a few minutes," I didn't even realize Mrs. McKessie had opened the door. She led me into the living room where Mr. McKessie was sitting on the couch.

"Please sit down and I will go get Taylor for you."

"So you're taking my baby girl out tonight." I swear that man's voice is the scariest sound on the planet.

"Yes sir."

"Well you better treat my baby girl right or I will kill you"

"yyyes sir."

"Daddy will you leave Troy alone." I looked up and Taylor was gliding down the stairs in the most beautiful blue dress I had ever seen. She looked like an angel, my angel.

"Hi Troy, you ready to go?"

"You look beautiful Tay. Wow."

"You look handsome yourself Troy." I knew I was blushing then. I had to make sure this evening had to be perfect. It just had to be.

_A few hours later_

Let's just say that had to be the worst first date ever. I am so screwed. Taylor is never going to talk to me again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – don't own, Disney Does**

Taylor POV

Last night was very eventful. Last night was the changing point in mine and Troy's relationship. Not only that, but our friendship with Gabby and Chad changed as well.

It all began when Troy and I arrived at the restaurant, which happened to be very expensive and so not us.

"Troy can you afford this."

"Yes baby don't worry." We walked into the restaurant.

"Welcome to La Shay. Do you have reservations?"

"Yes we do it's under Troy Bolton."

"I 'm sorry sir, but we don't have a reservation under Bolton."

Of course Troy was upset, but there was nothing we could do about it.

"Troy lets just leave arguing isn't going to help. Let's just go to our favorite place. I feel like burger anyway."

We Left the restaurant and headed to Café Michael's. When we entered the place was packed. We couldn't find a seat anywhere. As we were about to walk out I spotted Gabby and Chad sitting in a booth. At the same time Gabby noticed me and called us over.

"Hey Taylor what are you guys doing here?"

"Our reservations at the other restaurant got mixed up so we came here, but it's packed so we're going to leave."

"Why don't you guys sit with us?" I turned to look at Troy and could tell that he really didn't want to but I was hungry and we hadn't hung out with them in a while.

"Sure, why not."

"It feels like forever since I've seen you Tay." Gabby was right. I hadn't thing out with Gabby since we all worked everything out.

"I know how about we go spend all day tomorrow shopping?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

And just like that thins were good. The waitress came and took our order and we all talked about everything until the food came. But I noticed that Chad was talking very much and I was concerned, but that's Gabby's job right not mine anymore. But is it wrong that I still feel a strong since of duty to make sure Chad's okay. I guess that takes time to go away. I hope it goes away.

Chad's POV

They can't keep there hands off each other. I can't watch Troy kissing Taylor. It just seems so wrong. I mean I should be okay with this right. I hurt Taylor, and I'm with Gabby now. But I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't still in love with Taylor. Lately all I've been thinking about is Taylor. I know, I cheat on her, fall for her best friend and now I think I want her back. I was a fool to let her go, but if I act on these feelings I can kiss my friendship with Troy goodbye. So I guess I will keep quiet. I mean she seems happy.

"I am going to go to the restroom." I needed to get away for a minute.

"I need to go too." Taylor got up and we walked together to the restroom.

"Chad I really don't have to go and I know you don't either. So why don't you tell me what's wrong." She always could read me.

"Nothing just thinking about what ifs."

"Chad tell me, we are still friends. If you want I will go get Troy and you guys can talk."

Yeah that will go over well; telling him I think I made a mistake and want Taylor back because I still love her. I look at Taylor and she is staring at me with her wide eyes.

"What did you just say?" Oh crap did I say that out loud.

"Taylor I."

"You're in love with me. You never said that when we were together, but you can say that now. Wow I don't know what to say or think." I thought she would be angry but she seems surprised more than anything.

"What about Gabby?"

"We broke up weeks ago. We both realized that we are not as compatible as we thought, but we are still friends."

"Wow I can't believe you guys didn't tell us. But if you are okay then that is all that matters." I can see the wheels turning in Tay's head.

"We should probably get back to the table, Troy and Gabby are probably wondering where we are and Chad we will discuss this tomorrow."

As we walked back to the table I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me because I know I am not watching Gabby and Troy kissing. I just know I'm not.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - Don't own HSM Disney does**

**4 years later**

**Taylor's POV**

"Sharpay is this really necessary. I mean this is a little too much."

"Taylor it is my wedding and you are wearing this if it kills." Sharpay is crazy but I love her. It still surprises that her and I are best friends. After I saw Troy and Gabby kissing, I decided I didn't want anything to do with them. Sharpay surprisingly was there for me and we realized we had a lot in common. Now I am her maid of honor in her wedding to Zeke Baylor. Funny how everything can drastically change in a short amount of time.

"So Taylor when are you going to marry Chad?" This again

"Look I am not ready and stop telling Chad I am. He keeps bringing it up."

"You guys have been together for three years. He loves you so much. But if you keep this up you may lose him." I love Chad, but the thought of marrying scares me.

"Sharpay just stay out of it."

"Fine, but you need to figure out what you want."

**Gabriella's POV**

Another woman walked into the bridal store.

"Hi my name is Gabriella Montez. I have an appointment."

I am so glad this is finally happening. I finally got Troy to propose to me. Nothing is going to ruin this. Nothing.

**Sharpay's POV**

"Miss Evans will that be all for you?"

"Yes thank you."

"Excuse me what do you think about this dress." I turned around and to my surprise I was staring at Gabriella Montez in a wedding dress. God I hope Taylor doesn't see her.

"Gabriella, wow it's been a long time."

"Yeah Sharpay it has. Are you getting married?"

"Yes to Zeke Baylor."

"Oh yeah Troy was talking about that. Zeke invited him. So we will be there. I guess you will be at my wedding also to Troy." I am going to kill Zeke.

"Well you look beautiful in that dress, but I am in a hurry. See you later."

"Sharpay who were you talking to."

"Some girl was just asking how a dress looked on her. We should go."

"Wait I forgot my purse." Taylor turned around and ran smack into Gabriella.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Taylor is that you."

"Gabriella you son of a bitch." Shit please don't let this get ugly. Please


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - Don't own HSM Disney does**

Taylor and Gabriella stared at each other for a while before Sharpay spoke.

"Taylor we should leave. Please don't make scene. She is not worth the trouble, let's just leave."

"Sharpay why don't you stay out of it. This is between me and the whore."

Taylor was furious. As this was happening other customers were looking at the trio, some amused and some scared for there life because they knew someone's ass was about to get kicked.

"Who are you calling a whore bitch? Oh that's right I stole your man. I can't believe you are still mad about that after fours years. You need to get over that. I mean if Troy wanted you he wouldn't be marrying me."

And just like that all hell broke lose. Taylor grabbed Gabby by her hair and threw her on the ground. Sharpay tried to get her off, but there was no use. Instead she pulled out her cell phone and called Zeke who was just next door with Chad getting there tuxes fitted.  
Gabby yelled but Taylor was not having it and slapped her again

"I should have kicked your ass four years ago you stupid bitch."

None of the other customers didn't know what to do. Some just stared, while others got there things and left. The owners just watched. Sharpay looked up and saw Chad and Zeke running into the store.

"Sharpay what the hell is" by that time he noticed Chad trying to grab Taylor away from a woman.

"Zeke a little help here man." Chad yelled.

Zeke pulled Gabby up while Chad held Taylor back. Chad looked up at the other woman and realized who it was.

"Gabriella. You're fighting with Gabriella," Chad pulled Taylor to the side.

"Why would you be fighting with her? You haven't seen her in four years because of what…" then it dawned on Chad

"You're fighting her over Troy. I thought we were through with this. This is why you won't marry me, because you still have feeling for a man that hurt you. You know what Taylor come find me when you figure out what you want." Chad walked out of the store. Taylor was livid. Gabby just ruined her relationship with Chad and she was going to pay. Taylor started to run towards Gabby, but Zeke caught and through her over his shoulder and Sharpay and him walked out of the bridal store.

"Taylor I can't believe you did that. You could have gotten arrested. Thank God we convinced Gaby not to press charges." Sharpay explained to Taylor.

"It would have been worth it. I can't believe Troy is marrying that bitch, but I should have seen it coming, and on top of all this Chad is furious with me."

"And whose fault is that." Sharpay questioned. Taylor gave her a dirty look.

"Look Pay I know I was wrong on some level, but it felt so good to hit her. I wanted to finish her off, but you two wouldn't let me."

"How about I take you girls to lunch and we forget about what just happened. I am hungry. Who knew I would work up an appetite trying to break you and her apart."

"Whatever Zeke. Let's just go."

Gabby walked into her home and went straight for the vodka.

"Damn Taylor can hit." She went to grab some ice to put on her face when Troy walked in. Gabby turned around to face Troy.

"Gabby what the hell happened to you. You look like you got in a fight." Troy kept staring at Gabby.

"You want to know what happened. Taylor McKessie happened, and this is all your fault."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - Don't own HSM Disney does**

"Taylor did that to you. You saw Taylor." Troy had never thought that Taylor would be back in their lives.

"Yes Troy and we were fighting because of you. She is still mad at us for what happened. Isn't that stupid. She should be over it."

"Where did this happen."

"At the bridal store. I was there looking at wedding dresses. She was there with Sharpay. I guess she is in the wedding. Oh and she is with Chad. They argued and he left," All Troy heard was that Taylor and Chad were together. Of course they were still together. Why would a remarkable woman like Taylor be single?

"Well are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, but I think I need to lie down."

"Gabby I am going out for a minute. I'll be back later." Troy left and Gabby was furious.

"Troy you are going to marry me. Taylor is not going to get you back. I won't let that happen."

Troy drove around until he decided he needed to eat. He stopped at a small café called Z's. He walked in and his breath caught in his throat. There she was the woman that haunted his dreams for the past four years. The only woman he ever loved was sitting with Zeke and Sharpay.

"I can't let them see me." Troy tried to move but he couldn't stop staring at Taylor.

"Excuse me, you are in my way." Troy turned around and was looking at his former best friend Chad Danforth.

"You are the last person I want to see right now."

"Look man I was just leaving I didn't know she would be here."

"You better stay away from her she is with me. You had your chance."

"Are you sure about that man, because I hear she was fighting with Gabby over me."

Chad couldn't control his anger any more he punched Troy in the face and they began to fight.

"What the hell is going on today?" Zeke said as he pulled Chad off of Troy and one of his employees held Troy back.

Troy looked past Chad and noticed that Taylor was looking at him. The same look she had given him the last time that he had tried to speak with her. That look always hit him in his heart.

"Tay we should leave." Sharpay was concerned for her friend; she knew she had never truly gotten over Troy.

"No Tay I need to end this now. I need to do this for me and for Chad. I am tired of hurting Chad and I want to be free to marry him." Sharpay was shocked.

"So you do want to marry Chad."

"Yes I love him." Taylor knew that Troy would always be the love of her life, but he was with Gabby now and she needed to make it work with Chad. He had been there through everything. She owed him so much. Taylor got up and walked toward the guys.

"Chad baby are you okay." He kissed her and she knew then that he wasn't mad at her anymore. Troy cringed at the action.

"Yes baby I'm good."

"Can you give me and Troy a minute to talk? I promise I won't be long." Chad kissed Taylor again. He looked at Troy and gave him a threatening look.

"Sure baby, but if he tries anything I will hurt him." Chad walked off.

"Zeke can we use your office?"

"Sure."

Taylor walked into Zeke's office while Troy followed. He couldn't help but stare at Taylor's figure. He missed holding her in his arms.

"Troy do you realize how much I hate you?" Troy wasn't surprised to hear her say that.

"I know and I deserve it. But you never let me explain what happened. Taylor that night Gabriella kissed me. And when you saw I was in shock, but I pushed her off." Troy wanted Taylor to hear him.

"Tay I never wanted to hurt you, but you pushed me away. I lost you to Chad and it hurt like hell."

"So what you turned to Gabby."

"What the hell are you talking about? I never dated Gabby while we were in school. She basically stalked me after everything went down. I didn't see her for a year after we graduated. She pursued me and I was lonely so we started dating. That's it. I won't even sleep with her." Taylor was in shock after Troy told her this. She knew deep down inside that he was telling the truth. All this time she believed Troy had lied to her but he hadn't. Being so close to Troy was driving her crazy she had this urge to touch him, but resisted.

"Troy I just want things to be civil with us, but we will never be friends. You can tell Gabby that she is dead to me. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into when you marry her." Troy thought he couldn't hurt more than he already did. But he wasn't going to let her walk away from him again. This time he was going to fight for the love that he needed, wanted, dreamed of. Taylor McKessie had always been his world and he wasn't about to let his world crumble. Taylor began to walk out of the office. Troy grabbed her arm and pulled Taylor to him. He held her in his arms and she didn't try to fight him. He knew she still felt it to, the love between them.

"Taylor you belong with me. You and I both know that. I won't let you marry Chad or any other man." Troy turned Taylor so that she was facing him. He gently grabbed her face and kissed her lips. The lips that he had been craving for four years now. The intensity of the kiss shook through both of their bodies and neither one of them wanted to stop.

"Taylor is everything okay." Sharpay opened the door to the office and witnessed the make out session of Troy and Taylor. It took a minute for both of them to realize that someone else was in the room.

"Sharpay uhhhh this is not what it looks like."

"Really because it looks like you were tonguing each other down, which is so wrong, especially when you two are both with someone else. Oh by the way Chad is ready to go. You might want to wrap this up. And don't worry I won't tell anyone." Sharpay walked out of the office. Troy and Taylor stared at each other.

"Troy I have to go. This can never happen again. Just stay away from me." Troy let Taylor walk out of the office, but this time he knew that she still loved him and he wasn't going to let her get away. He walked out of the office and watched Chad walk out of the café with his woman, knowing in his heart that would be the last time Chad would ever be able to walk away with his woman without Troy doing something about it. Troy was on a mission. First stop was breaking things off with Gabriella.


	15. Chapter 15

Troy had always known who is heart belonged to. He still didn't understand why he entertained Gabriella for as long as he did. He was especially surprised that he let Gabriella believe that the ring she found was meant for her, but now he was going to tell her everything and get rid of her for good. He went upstairs and heard Gabriella talking on the phone.

"The bitch attacked me, but I promise you I will get her back. And on top of everything Troy ran out the moment I mentioned her name. I bet he went to find her, but he better think twice about leaving me. I will not let that happen. I worked too hard to keep him. He is not leaving me with nothing." Troy had known she was crazy, but he didn't realize how obsessed she was over him

"Gabby we need to talk now!" Gabby hung up the phone and turned to Troy.

"What is it baby? You were gone for so long I got worried." Troy knew she was lying but he didn't care.

"I saw Taylor." Gabby gave him the coldest look.

"What so now you are going to break up with me and run to her. Let me clue you in on a few things Troy. She doesn't want you, and she definitely doesn't trust after she saw you kissing me at the restaurant. She ran to Chad who she is still with. You had your chance and you lost it. Why go and interrupt our lives. We were doing fine before her and we will be fine after her." Troy knew part of her was right but he was going to fight for Taylor.

"Gabriella let me tell you some truths. I have only loved one woman my entire life and her name is Taylor." Gabriella slapped Troy so hard he felt blood.

"That is a lie Troy. I was your first love. You told me you loved me. We are in love." Gabby started crying and Troy felt a little guilty.

"Gabby I cared about you and at the time I thought I was in love with you, but it wasn't love. I'm sorry but I don't love you." Gabby became hysterical.

"You're lying. What about my ring? You want to marry me. You want me. You love me Troy."

"Gabby I never proposed. You found the ring and assumed it was for you. It was never meant for you. It was meant for Taylor. I bought to give to her when we graduated I was going to propose." Gabby looked at Troy and stopped crying. Then she began to laugh hysterically.

"Taylor. Taylor McKesson. Taylor, Taylor, Taylor. It was always Taylor. You didn't want me, and then Chad didn't want me. Then I get you back and realize you never wanted me. It is always Taylor. What the hell is wrong with me? What is it? Didn't I give you all of me? You are the only man I've ever loved. I gave you everything and this is what I get. You never loved me. NEVER. You coward if you didn't want me you should have never kept e around. You bastard. You will pay for this and little miss Taylor. Chad is going to love this. Don't you remember what happened when he found out that you kissed Taylor? Troy I hope it's worth it, when she breaks your heart again." Gabby slapped if again, grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"I want the house." Then she walked out. Troy sat on the bed and began to think about that day, but he knew Taylor was worth it. He was going to get her back.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- don't own hsm Disney does

Troy walked into the rehearsal hall and dreaded seeing Chad all over Taylor, but he

was determined to get Taylor back.

"Hey Troy I didn't think you were coming, but I'm glad you did," Zeke said

"Thanks man it's been a long week. I broke up with Gabby."

"Wow man I guess if that was for the best, then I'm happy for you." Just then Taylor and Chad walked in. Troy couldn't help but stare.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Chad whispered to Taylor.

"I don't know but please be civil with him. This is Zeke and Sharpay's night."

The wedding rehearsal went smoothly and the guys and girls split up for the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"Taylor there better be strippers."

"Sharpay I promise you that you will have fun." There was a knock on the door and Sharpay ran to the door.

"The strippers are here!" Sharpay opened the door and there stood Gabriella.

"Hey Sharpay sorry I'm late." Sharpay didn't think Gabby would have actually have come. She had sort of invited her a few days ago.

"No problem just waiting on the strippers."

"Sharpay what is taking you so long?" Taylor walked in and saw Gabby.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sharpay didn't know what to say.

"It's nice to see you too Taylor, even though you ruined my life." Gabby was upset. She had promised not to say anything to Taylor but she couldn't keep her feelings in.

"I'm pretty sure you ruined your life on your own you bitch." Sharpay couldn't take the arguing and yelled at both girls.

"You two need to stop this nonsense right now. Come with me now." Taylor and Gabby followed Sharpay to one of the bedrooms.

"This is my night and I will not have this fighting. I'm leaving to go to enjoy my party. You decide what you want to do, but I will not have fighting." Sharpay left the girls.

"Good job Gabby, you should have never come." Taylor walked towards the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"What the hell. Sharpay open this door."

"No not until you to fix this or kill each other. I personally don't care, but do something about it. You both need to get over the past."

"She's right Taylor. We need to resolve this. I'm tired of living a lie with Troy." Taylor knew Gabby and Sharpay were right. She needed to let this pain go.

"Fine Gabby we will talk. I want to know why you would ruin our friendship over Troy. Why would you betray my trust for your own selfish needs? Why would you hurt me like that?"

"Because I envied you Taylor." Taylor looked at Gabby. She was surprised by her answer.

"Why would you envy me?"

"Taylor I will explain. I wanted to be you. I didn't understand why Chad and Troy both wanted you and not me. You are smart, beautiful, independent, loyal, trustworthy, just all the things I'm not. I know I messed up, but I wanted what you had. I can't explain it but you do something to Chad and Troy that I don't understand. Those boys are putty in your hands." Gabby began to get angry.

"Look Gabby I can't help how you feel, but I can't control Chad and troy's feelings for me. I don't know why they would want me. I don't understand it. I always wanted to be you. You and Troy were the golden couple. You guys are suppose to have the white picket fence, the 3.5 kids and live happily ever after." Taylor was yelling at Gabby.

"Well that's not happening because he loves you, he never loved me. I know you don't believe me, but he told me so." Taylor was shocked to hear that Troy never loved Gabby.

"Taylor I miss you. I miss us. We use to be so close and we let this break us up." Gabby and Taylor both were crying.

"Gabby I don't think we will ever be that close again, but I don't want to hate you. I need to forgive you so I can get on with my life. I have held on to this anger for too long. So Gabby I forgive you, and we will be civil for Sharpay's sake, but don't expect more than that."

"I won't Taylor. I'm sorry for what happened, and trust me karma's a bitch." A few minutes later Sharpay came back.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Sharpay it is." Taylor assured Sharpay.

"Good now let's go enjoy the strippers. I'm getting married tomorrow!"


	17. Chapter 17

Zeke was nervous as hell and he couldn't stop pacing and didn't help that his best man and one of his groomsman had a black eye. Chad and Troy decided to fight at his bachelor party. Troy also decided to make some confessions last night as well.

**Last night Bachelor Party**

The party was going well. Zeke thought everything was going to be fine. Chad and Troy had been keeping their distance and that was good. Everybody was drinking and having a good time. Zeke heard a commotion in the other room and knew immediately who it was. When he came into the other room Troy and Chad were fighting and his friends were trying to keep them apart. Zeke was able to grab Troy while Jason grabbed Chad.

"What the hell. This is my party and you guys want to act like this." Zeke was pissed.

"Troy's ass started this shit. I'm tired of him coming around and looking at Taylor like she is his. You fucked up man and she and I are together. She doesn't want anything to do with you." Chad yelled at Troy.

"Whatever man. You think you know what Taylor wants, but you don't. She still loves me and I'm going to get her back. "Troy yelled.

"What the hell does that mean, she still wants you. She loves me. She needs me." Chad was screaming, but he knew deep down inside that Taylor still had feelings for Troy and that made him angrier.

"We kissed at Zeke's restaurant. She kissed me back. She still loves me and I won't let her get away from me this time." Chad got away from Jason and went after Troy punching him right in the face. Chad then grabbed his jacket and left the party.

Taylor finally was okay, but she knew something wrong. She hadn't seen Chad all day and was getting worried.

"Taylor the wedding is about to start get in line." Taylor went to her spot and finally saw Chad, black eye and all. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened by the look he was giving her.

"Taylor we will talk about this later. Let's just get through the wedding." Taylor knew it was going to be a long day.

The wedding had been beautiful and the reception was amazing. Sharapy and Zeke had left for their honeymoon. Chad and Taylor were finally at home.

"Taylor I love you. You do know that." Chad looked at Taylor.

"Yes Chad I know you love me." She couldn't say I love you back because she didn't want to lie to Chad anymore."

"Troy and I fought over you last night.

"I know. " Taylor was furious with Troy. How could he do this to Chad? How could she do this to Chad? She had to let him go. She needed to be honest with him. She was still in love with Troy and she hated herself for loving him.

"Taylor I fought that idiot for you. Our friendship was destroyed because of you, and all you can say is I know. Do you want to know what I know? I know that you are still in love with Troy. Hell you've always been in love with Troy, even after he hurt you with Gabriella. I was the one that was there for you after everything happened. I am in love with you Taylor and always have been, but you just use me to get over him. I am tired of all of this shit. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and yet you are always thinking of him, always wanting him. Taylor I need you to be all mine." Taylor was crying. It broke her heart to see Chad like this and it was all her fault.

"Chad I love you and I always will, but I am not in love with you."

"I knew that Taylor. I've always known. I just thought I could make you love me. I'm done Taylor." Chad walked out of their apartment. Taylor broke down and cried all her pain out. She knew one day that Chad would leave her.


End file.
